Mobile phone companies offer a service, text messaging, by which a user can send a message containing text to another user over a wireless network. Through a text message, a subscriber or user can instantly chat with another subscriber who is simultaneously logged on to the text messaging service.
Presently, mobile phone companies have expanded their text messaging service to facilitate the transmission of hypertext links. Now, a user can send to a second user a link to a website of interest, if the second user's phone is so enabled. For example, a user can identify his or her location and share it with other users by pasting a hypertext link from a mapping website, such as MapQuest.com, into a regular text message.